This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for facilitating the reduction of pressure drop and sound. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for reducing noise with a combustion engine and increasing the efficiency of extracting gases from a chamber.
Mufflers are commonly used for the reduction of machine generated noise levels such as those associated with the operation of an internal combustion engine typically used to power an automobile, lawn equipment, or commercial power equipment.
An internal combustion engine produces noise as a result of explosions occurring in within the cylinder during operation. The explosions coupled with high fluid velocities of the hot exiting gas result in a noisy, exhaust gas that must be directed away from the operating engine. It is known that controlling the amount and variance of back pressure caused by exiting gases is important to efficient operation of an internal combustion engine.
Typically, combustion gases, which can include intake air, an air fuel mixture, and exhaust gases, are made to flow through multiple chambers and sometimes through sound deadening materials to reduce noise caused by the engine. A plurality of separate tubes have been used in generally parallel relationship on a plurality of transversely extending baffles. Failure to remove exhaust gases form the engine quickly results in a back pressure which is exerted on the operating engine and can reduce performance of the engine. Thus, it is desirable not only to reduce the noise levels associated with the combustion gases, but also to effectuate a reduction in back pressure to increase the overall efficiency of an internal combustion engine, or other exhaust gas producing machinery.
A typical prior art muffler can include internal baffles to create an expansion chamber and low frequency resonating chambers. Various techniques are known in the prior art to increase performance. Techniques can include adjusting a length of exhaust pipe and/or muffler to conform to a typical sinusoidal noise pulse produced by the operating internal combustion chamber. Exhaust system lengths can also include various length “headers” tuned specifically to a particular engine design. An optimum length can reduce back pressure of the noisy, gaseous exhaust. However, such tuned headers to not provide significant noise reduction. What is needed is a device capable of improving the sound deadening qualities of an exhaust system while simultaneously improving overall performance of an internal combustion engine attached thereto.